change everything
by uchihasakura1234
Summary: hinata and sakura go back to the past to save everyone from the fate they suffered
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto if I did then itachi wouldn't kill the clan naruto's parents will still be alive and sakura would never be weak

Chapter one

Back in time

How did this happen everyone I know is dead you name it shishou, naruto, sensei, and ino all of them lost their life to **Him** while I just stayed in the background playing medic for them while I just watched them all die under my care.

I'm just standing around all their bodies staring into sharingan eyes with watery unfocused eyes while one name came out of my mouth with so much hatred "uchiha madara" he just looked at me with emotionless eyes smirking" well if it isn't haruno sakura I thought you'll be dead by now."

I looked at him with tears falling down my face thinking _'I wasn't strong enough I'll always be weak.'_

madara kept staring into my eyes seeing pain, regret, sadness, anger, and hatred I finally reply "why would you think that" he stared at me still and replied "I thought you would be the first to die by my army sense how weak and pathetic you are"

I looked away from his eyes finding the ground interesting I didn't know what to say I am weak and pathetic I thought I was strong sense I was top anbu captain and medic ninja I was said to be stronger than everyone my coed name in the anbu black ops was bloody blossom.

"If you want me dead then why don't you do it yourself uchiha I won't fight back" I couldn't fight back with chakra depilation and I'm exhausted. Madara sighed "No I won't kill you" I looked back up with an shocked expression thinking.

'_Why won't he kill me?'_

"W...why"

-] -Madara's pov-

My smirk grew "I won't kill you because of how weak you are I want you to remember how weak you were and how you couldn't save a single friend" my eyes never left her eyes I was very amused of how easy it was to break her I wonder what she will do next I guess that will be seen in the future I was pulled out of my thoughts when I sensed a chakra flare I looked in the direction it came.

-]

-Sakura's pov-  
_'what do I do I can't do anything why am I so weak someone please help me'_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a flare of chakra I looked the same way madara did I know this chakra it's my best friend's wife and sister-in-law.

**Hinata **

I was surprised she was still alive I took a quick look at madara out of the corner of my eye he kept looking in the direction it came from so I did the only thing I thought of I through a kunai at him watching it go threw him that's when he looked at me again by that time I already had concentrated chakra in my fist so I body flickered in front of him and punched him in the gut he wasn't prepared for this so it made contact so he was thrown against a couple tree's I used this time and dashed straight to hinata's faint chakra signal I didn't look back I kept running I couldn't afford any distraction I needed to get to hinata and fast.

-]

-Hinata's pov-

I opened my eyes I was surprised I wasn't dead I thought I was going to die after one of madara's ninja put a hole through my stomach I didn't know what to do I was hoping I would die I could be with naruto-kun again I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a female speak "If you want me dead then why don't you do it yourself uchiha I won't fight back" and as soon as she spoke I knew who it was _'sakura'_ as soon as she said that I panicked.

I didn't want her to die so I did the only thing I could I flared a little chakra that would get their attention the next thing I heard was someone get punched through the trees then I felt a presence next to me I felt hot tears falling on my face.

"h…hinata I'm…sorry" I looked in to her eyes and saw pain and sadness.

"Don't worry captain" I smiled even through the pain to reinsure her I was fine.

"it's not okay as your captain it was my duty to protect you and the rest of my team but I failed" my anbu captain haruno sakura 21 year old she never feared anything she was strong but looking at how broken she is now I never saw her cry for a long time now she is. I felt regret swallow me cause I was leaving my captain alone with no one left.

"C…captain" I called out its funny how this is my end uzumaki hinata 21 year old who married naruto uzumaki the sixth hokage anbu on squad one captain haruno sakura my name in the anbu black ops was shadow moon.

-]

-Sakuras pov-

"C…captain" I look back at her still crying wishing I had more chakra to save her because I put the last amount in that punch and the body flicker no jutsu so I only have very little chakra left.

'_Inner please tell me what to do I don't know what to do please_' I begged hopping inner could help me.

"what is it hinata" I replied looking at her wound I remember how she got it naruto protected hinata from madara and for that he lost his life hinata was devastated she ran to naruto and kneeled right next to him crying screaming for him not to leave her she tried to heal him but he pushed her hands away when he closed his eyes she screamed his name so one of madara's ninja seen it and went for the killing blow.

"I'm sorry you'll be alone" I looked back at her face and faked a smile I got good over the years with hiding my emotions and lying.

"hinata" I started she looked at me wondering what I'll say "I'm so proud of you I've watched you grow how strong you are now you are my most trusted friend and I couldn't ask for a better friend and sister-in-law I'm happy really" I said laughing threw the tears "thank you…thank you for everything" she looked at me crying her eyes held happiness sadness regret.

'**Wait!' **

'_What_' I replied.

'**It doesn't have to end like this.' **

'_What do you mean'_ I asked inner.

'**While I was thinking I remember we read a scroll of time travel we can do that and we can take hinata and relive are genin days we can stop the war sasuke getting the curse mark everything.' **

'_Your right I remember now we can do that_' I replied smiling.

"Hinata I have a plan" she still locked eyes with me "what is it captain" she looked at me "we can change this" I said emotionless.

-]

-Hinata's pov-

I looked at her thinking '_what does she mean._'

I decided to ask her "what do….you mean captain" I paused cause it's getting harder to speak through the pain captain looked at me "back then when shishou was hokage she let me go through scrolls to learn new jutsu's and I came upon a scroll that had a time travel jutsu me and you can go back and stop all of this from happening."

I was shocked we can go back I can see naruto-kun I can make father proud of me earlier we can change everything I looked at my captains eyes trying to see if she was lying I didn't see anything cause she hid her emotions so well I finally replied "hai lets do this captain."

she looked at me and smiled then she started making hand signs that even the sharingan won't be able to read then she finally yelled "TIME TRAVEL NO JUTSU!" that's the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

-]

-sakuras pov-

I woke up by my alarm clock going off.

'_It really worked_' I thought.

'**Hell yea.' **

I got up and went to my closet and seen my red dress I looked at it with disgust.

'_Was this really what we liked back then'_ I thought.

'**Yea we had bad taste.' **

I threw my dress on the floor and started looking for something else to wear it took me a while but I finally found something to wear it was a red shirt sleeve shirt it on the back had my clan symbol on it with a design of a green dragon in the middle of it then I found white ninja shorts like sasuke's I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror running a hand threw my long hair.

'_What should I do should I cut it or keep it long_' I asked inner.

'**Yea cut it for it doesn't get in the way.'**

I took a kunai out of my kunai holster and pulled my hair like I was putting it in a ponytail then I put the kunai near it and sliced my hair to where it was in the chunin exams to my shoulders after that I fixed my hair and put my forehead protector on my forehead like I did when I was put in anbu.

I then ran down stairs and stopped right in the kitchen to eat a apple

I looked at the time.

"I have to leave" I said.

'_that means I'll have to see sasuke-teme I hate him he killed sensei….ino to'_

When I was thinking that my expression turned in to an angry one that held so much hatred I was lucky in my other life I avenged sensei and ino and killed sasuke "I hate that damn uchiha!" I said with venom dripping of every word I said.

I was passing the yamanaka flower shop I heard a female voice "bye mom dad I'm leaving" I stopped and looked at her.

'_Ino_' I thought.

-]

-Ino's pov-

I stopped and looked at sakura "they really passed someone like you forehead" I was looking at her new clothes.

"hn" sakura said.

i got angry know one ignores me "you know sasuke-kun won't like you just for what you are wearing now and your hair sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair" I know that will get her mad.

"I don't care about that damn uchiha he can die for all I care" sakura said.

I looked at her as she walked away towards the academy I was shocked at what she said then I got angry no one says that about sasuke-kun so I was walking fast and I was beside her now "no one says that about sasuke-kun forehead esplashily you" I said angrily.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye "hn" that got me even madder "answer me damn it!" I yelled.

"hn…..you're annoying" sakura said not even bothering to look at me.

Before I knew it we were in the classroom I see sasuke-kun and said to sakura "he's mine" she looked at me I was surprised her eyes were emotionless.

"Hn…like I said before I don't care" sakura said then she walked away and went to the hyuga I just ran to sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled.

-]

-Hinata's pov-

I was just sitting waiting for sakura now I looked at the door and seen her walk in with ino she looked pissed then I see sakura walk over to me.

"Hey hinata" she said to me emotionless "hi captain I can't believe it worked" I replied happy cause I can see naruto-kun.

"hn…. hinata don't call me that I'm not your anbu captain now" she said emotionless I watched as she sat next to me.

"yea but you never know if we have to tell the hokage he might give are spots back to us and you'll be my captain again" I replied

-] -sakuras pov-

I looked at her and smiled "yea but in public call me sakura and not captain" she looked at me with a smile on her face "hai sakura-chan."

I was about say something but someone cut me off "hey sakura-chan!" me and hinata look at him "naruto-kun" I heard hinata mumble with her eyes to the floor.

I look at her and put a hand on her shoulder "don't worry I'll make him notice you" I said with a faint smile.

Hinata gave me a smile and was about to say something then we heard "your so annoying naruto-baka your hurting sasuke-kun's ears!" I know that voice ami me and hinata hate her then we see her about to punch him sasuke's annoying fangirls cheering her on to hit him.

she was about to punch him when me and hinata slammed her into the wall my hand at her throat hinata's hand was a fist in ami's gut indicating hinata punched her hinata dropped her fist to her side glaring at ami.

"If you ever and I mean ever try to hit naruto-kun again I will kill you" hinata said with her byakugan activated she looked at hinata without fear in her eyes.

"you…..can't kill me…hyuga your weak…I just left my guard down" ami said before hinata could reply ami started screaming out in pain everyone looked shocked when their eyes landed on me my hand around ami's throat tightened where I could snap her neck in half I then let go of her before she could hit the floor I kneed her in the gut she coughed up blood.

I looked at her with emotionless eyes "if you ever talk shit about hinata or naruto again I will kill you and I will not hold back like I did today" ami looked at me with fear that only made me smirk.

"H...hai" she said while getting up.

I looked at naruto "hey naruto want to sit next to me and hinata-chan" I said with a smile.

He looked at us happy and a little fear in the eyes my eyes soften when I look at hinata she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry we did that naruto we didn't want one of our friends hurt just because of sasuke-teme" I said with sad eyes while still looking at hinata.

He looked at hinata and me and smiled "it's okay sakura-chan hinata lets go sit down!" I start walking back to our seats I made sure it went me, hinata, and naruto.

-]

-Sasuke's pov-

'_Who the hell does she think she is calling me a teme I thought she was a fangirl and sense when was she nice to the dobe I do like her new clothes though_ _What the hell why am I thinking about sakura I should be thinking about him and getting my revenge for my clan.'_

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard iruka-sensei talk "starting today you are all official ninjas but you guys are new genin you will be in a group of three where you will accomplish missions under a jounin teacher."

"…..team 8 inuzuka kiba, hyuga hinata, and aburame shino team 10 nara shikamaru, Yamanaka ino, and akimichi choji team 7 uzumaki naruto, haruno saku-"

"Yea!" the dobe yelled.

"-ra and sasuke uchiha"

"I'm doomed" yelled the dobe.

"You all will meet your sensei later on" and with that iruka-sensei left I got up fast and hurried out the door I don't want my fangirls asking me out.

-]

-Sakuras pov-

Me and hinata got up naruto followed "hey sakura-chan I was thinking will you go get ramen with me" I look at naruto then hinata I see how upset she is.

I sighed.

"Sorry naruto maybe next time just take hinata I'm sure she'll love it" I said smiling.

Naruto looked at me and then at hinata.

"Okay come on hinata-chan!" naruto yelled dragging hinata.

I look at her face and see she's blushing I sigh something's never change.

'_What do I do should I tell the hokage soon because the mission to wave will be coming up soon and then the chunin exams with orochimaru_' I thought.

**Hey why don't we think about that after we eat I'm starving there's a dango stand over there.**

I look up and went and got dango I started walking back to the academy and sat on a bench near the academy and started eating the dango.

'_ok now let's go over this when we get the wave mission zabuza and haku appear and then haku dies protecting zabuza and then he dies by gato's men and then the chunin exams sasuke gets the curse mark from oro-teme and then the invasion the third dyeing itachi and kisame showing up to take naruto sasuke leaving breaking team 7'_ I sigh and look up into the sky _'there so much to do so little time.'_

I got up and threw out the rest of the dango because I lost my appetite and headed back inside now my team is the last team waiting now.

I put my head on the desk and closed my eyes.

"Where the hell is are sensei every other team already left even iruka-sensei left!" I heard naruto yell.

I look up and seen him grab an eraser "what are you doing" even though I know what he's doing.

"This is what sensei gets for being late are" naruto said grinning.

I laid my head on the desk.

"hn... He's a jounin dobe he won't fall for something like that" sasuke said emotionless.

I look at sasuke and smirk.

"You never know he might" I said.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"hn" there it is sasuke uchiha the number one guy that has a stick up his ass.

We all heard footsteps and looked at the door a guy with silver hair with a mask get hit with the eraser "hahahahahahaha I got haha you hahaha sensei" naruto said between laughs.

While sasuke thought _'is he really a jounin.'_

I just looked at him emotionless "my first impression of you guys is….I hate you all" kakashi said.

Naruto stopped laughing.

Sasuke glared at him.

I sighed.

"Meet me on the roof" kakashi said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Race you to the top teme!" yelled naruto as he ran to the stairs with sasuke behind him.

I sighed again and made hand signs and disappears only leaving cherry blossoms behind.

I appeared on the roof next to kakashi he looked shocked and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"I win!" yelled sasuke and naruto at the same time.

Then they started glaring at each other.

Kakashi-sensei started fake coughing to get the boys attention.

"Actually boys the lady beat you here" kakashi said they look at me.

"What" I asked getting annoyed with all this attention on me.

"How did you get up here so fast sakura-chan" naruto asked sad cause he lost.

"hn I'll tell you next time" I said sitting down after that naruto sat next to me and the uchiha.

"Okay were up here to get to know each other" kakashi said.

I looked at him pretending to be confused.

"What do you mean sensei" I said.

He looked at me.

"Well you know name likes, dislike etc.…." he said.

"Why don't you go first sensei" naruto said.

Kakashi looked at naruto.

"fine my name is hatake kakashi I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes as for my dream never really thought about it…I have a few hobbies now you go Blondie" kakashi said.

"All we learned was his name" I mumbled.

'_Same old kakashi though.'_

I look up and see kakashi pointing his finger at naruto.

"hi I'm naruto uzumaki I like ramen and the ramen iruka-sensei takes me to get and sakura-chan I don't like when I have to wait 3 minutes for the water to boil for ramen and sasuke-teme and my dreams I will become the greatest hokage ever so everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody...somebody important! And hobbies...I guess pranks" naruto said grinning.

Kakashi smiled.

"That's very good now you go" kakashi said looking at sasuke.

"hn…uchiha sasuke I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything what i have is not a dream because I will make it a reality I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone" sasuke said while glaring at the ground.

"O…okay the last one" he said looking at me.

"my name is haruno sakura you don't need to know my likes or dislikes and hobbies and my dream well it's not a dream it's more of a goal that I will make reality know matter what I have to do my goal is to kill two people for what they done" I said with pictures of my friends in my head when they were happy but then it changed to when they all died in front of my eyes.

-]

-Kakashi's pov-

My eyes narrowed _'who does she want to kill I know who sasuke wants to kill but not her. The haruno clan is supposed to be a peaceful civilian clan.' _

"Okay you guys are special in your own way now meet me at the training ground 7 at 8 in the morning tomorrow" I said.

"Is it a mission!" yelled naruto.

"No it's a survival exercise" I said in a board tone.

"What!" yelled naruto.

"See ya oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke ja" I said before I disappeared in to a cloud of smoke.

-]

-Sakura's pov-

I start to walk away but naruto stops me.

"Hey sakura-chan" he says.

I look at him.

"What" I said getting annoyed.

"Well I was thinking do you want to go get ramen with me" he asked.

I answer without thinking.

"no I don't like you that way naruto go ask hinata she's better for you than I am" I said putting my hands in my pockets and walking around him.

"Ok if you say so sakura-chan" that's the last thing I hear before I disappear into cherry blossoms.

'_Things are going to be different this time I won't be the one watching your back you will watch mine_'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bell test: pass or fail!

I woke up at 9 knowing kaka-sensei won't be at the training grounds until 10 I was hoping to have a nice peaceful morning before I had to head out but no I couldn't because right now I'm on the floor coughing up blood.

'**We still have the disease!'**

'_Yes we do inner'_I replied to her

'**Crap! Hinata is going to be worried for us…again!'**

'_I know'_

'**Hinata worried about us in our other life time with the disease now how are we going to tell her we still have it!'**

'_It's simple really'_

'**And that is?'**

'_We don't tell her and hide it'_

'**That's stupid you know outer but what about the team?'**

'_I'll make sure I'm not around them that much inner'_

'**Like that will help!'**

'_It will'_

'**Fine! Do what you want it's not like I care!'**

'_Whatever inner'_

Sakura sighed as she got up off the ground and began looking for something to clean it up

"Ah there it is" sakura said as she grabbed a wash cloth and began picking it up

'_So this means I'm going to die young….great…just fucking great!'_

Sakura got up when was done and looked at the clock it said 9:50

"It's time to leave" sakura said as she wiped the blood from her mouth

"I wish mother was still here" sakura said as she shut the door

Sakura sighed again

"This is going to be a long day" sakura said

While sakura was walking she saw a dango stand and her stomach growled

"Shit I forgot to eat" sakura muttered as she walked to the stand and ordered dango when the person came back with the dango she paid him and took off

"This are really good there my favorite" sakura said as she ate the dango's with her eyes closed

"Meow"

Sakura opened her eyes as she was eating and seen a black cat

"a black cat I guess sensei was right when he said that a black cat was in his way and he didn't want to get bad luck so he took the long way I guess I'll do the same" sakura said as she turned around and took the long way

"YOU'RE LATE!" naruto yelled at sakura

Sakura looked at him and seen that kakashi-sensei was already here

"Well you see there was a black cat and I didn't want to get bad luck and so I took the long way here" sakura said as she threw the stick that use to have dango on it out

"That's the same excuse sensei used!" naruto yelled at her

"But it was true" sakura and kakashi both said at the same time

Kakashi sighed

"Let's just get to the survival exercise now" kakashi said as he grabbed an alarm clock and put it on the post and grabbed two bells

"the alarm clock is set for noon you have to get these two bells from me the one who gets a bell from me passes but there's a catch as you can see there is only two bells so that means only two can pass and the one who fails gets tied to the log right there while watching the two that pass eat their lunch" kakashi said as he pointed to the log and as if on cue naruto and sasuke's stomach's growled

"Idiots" sakura said

"oh and come at me with the intent to kill me if you don't you will never get a bell from me ok now when I say g-" kakashi was cut off when naruto came running at him with a kunai in hand before naruto can strike he found himself facing forward his kunai aimed at his neck by sensei "I didn't even say go…..but I'm starting to like this team more now…GO!" kakashi said

Sakura jumped to the bush to hide so did sasuke but naruto well he's an idiot he decided to attack kakashi head on.

-Sakura's pov-

'_Hmmm I'm going to let everything happen like before so I'm not going to do anything and just sleep because I'm still a little dizzy from coughing up that blood damn I hate it when that happens it hurts like hell and it's hard to breath with the disease spreading through my lungs I have a feeling I'm going to die young I can die now tomorrow next year anytime god I'm tired' _I thought as I jumped on a tree branch and sat down leaning against the tree

'_I'm going to sleep fuck the bell test I'm tired'_ I thought as I close my eyes

"Briiing" I heard as I open my eyes

"I guess the bell test is over" I muttered as I jump of the tree branch

I sighed as I see naruto tied to the log

"I'm not surprised it's you baka" I said with an annoyed look

"sakura-chan!" naruto said with a depressing look

I sighed and sat down

"You….FAIL! I'm fine with you guys not getting a bell but you fail in understanding the meaning of this test its T-E-A-M W-O-R-K TEAMWORK! And yet you guys fought individually naruto you cheated and decided to eat the lunches! Sasuke thought you two would only be in his way! And YOU! " kakashi started as he started pointing to me "sakura you didn't even do anything all you did was sleep!" kakashi yelled

"in the ninja world those who break the rules are trash but those who leave a comrade behind are worse than trash so I'm going to be nice here and give you another try so eat your lunches and DON'T give any to naruto" kakashi said as he disappeared

I look at my lunch I sigh

"Here" I said as I held my chopsticks up with rice

"sakura-chan" naruto said stars in his eyes

"Don't get the wrong idea idiot" I said as I fed him

'_Here it comes'_

1….

2...

3

**Boom!**

I look at kakashi and see thunder clouds and lighting

'_God can he be even more dramatic' _

"HOW DARE YOU!YOU GO AGAINST MY RULES! IF YOU GUYS WANT TO FAIL FINE! YOU GUYS F-" kakashi was cut off by sasuke

"We're a team what can we do if one of us starves" sasuke said standing up facing kakashi

"WE ARE ONE SENSEI!" naruto yelled

"Tsk whatever idiots" I said not really caring

"So…you are one? Ok! You all…pass" kakashi said while the clouds and everything disappeared

"What!" naruto yelled

I and sasuke glared at sensei

"sasuke-teme sakura-chan do you guys wa-" naruto got cut off

"NO dobe" sakura and sasuke said both emotionless they start glaring at each other

"No! Even sakura-chan called me dobe" naruto cried anime tears

"Tsk I don't have time for you I have to train" sakura and sasuke both said at the same time…again

They both turn and start walking away sasuke to the forest sakura to find hinata

"Okay well by then" kakashi said as he disappeared

"I knew this was going to fucking happen! Help anyone untie me please!" naruto yelled still tied to the post

When sakura was far away from the training grounds she put a hand to her chest and it started to glow green

'**outer-chan are you sure that's a good idea to heal yourself right now?'**

'_yes'_

**Inner sighed **

'**you know what will happen if you keep using your chakra'**

'_what do you want me to do use neko's power?' _

'**no that will only speed you the process even more'**

'_yea'_


	3. Chapter 3

{Chapter three}

Training

Sakura sighed

"Where the fuck is hinata" sakura said with an annoyed look

"sakura-chan" said a female voice from behind her

Sakura turns around to see hinata

"There you are come on lets train" sakura said as she starts dragging hinata to the training grounds

"Are you okay sakura-chan you look like your mad" hinata asked with concerned eyes

Sakura just looked at hinata from the corner of her eye

"I'm fine" sakura said putting on a fake smile "I just want to see how far we can train before are body gives out on us and then will see where we have to work on to bring our bodies back up to date like in are other time ok?"

Hinata kept staring at sakura

'_I know your good at hiding your emotions sakura but I know that is a fake smile your hiding something from me and I intend to find out what it is' _hinata thought

"Sure captain" hinata said while smiling

"Here we are" sakura said as she lets go of hinata

"okay" hinata replied as she gets into a fighting stance

Sakura smirked

Sakura pointed a finger at hinata

"you will not win" she said as she disappeared piece by piece into black flames

Hinata just stared at the spot sakura was at

"I won't go easy on you" sakura's voice rang out threw the training grounds

'_Where is she I can't sense her I hate it when she does this' _hinata thought

"What's wrong hina-chan are you coming or not I don't have all day" sakura's voice rang out again

'_I'm starting to get tired but her voice was so far but now it's close…..wait a minute' _hinata's eyes widen

"SHIT!" hinata screamed as she dispelled the genjutsu just in time to see a fist coming straight at her face she had no time to doge it so hinata was sent flying threw a couple of trees

"I thought you could handle it hinata" sakura said emotionless

Sakura watch as the hinata she hit poof

Sakura's eyes widen

'_What a clone! Well she did marry naruto and he did use multi shadow clone jutsu' _sakura thought as she looked around

"You should watch your back captain!" hinata said as she kicked sakura in the back

Sakura fell to the ground

'_That's not right captain will be able to dodge that'_ hinata thought as she watched sakura get off the ground

Sakura than disappeared again and appeared below hinata and kicked her chin upward hinata was sent up in the air

Sakura then appeared behind hinata and tried to kick her but hinata blocked it with her arm BIG mistake

Sakura smirked when she heard a crack come from hinata's arm

Hinata bit her tongue from crying out in pain

Sakura jumped back from hinata and started performing hand signs

"Fire style great fireball no jutsu!" a ball of fire came out of sakura's mouth

Hinata performed hand signs

"Water style water dragon no jutsu!" a dragon appeared from the water and hit the fireball

'_My arm is killing me now after I used the jutsu' _hinata thought watching for any sign of movement

Hinata heard someone behind her she turned around to catch a punch coming at her

Hinata smirked

"What's wrong _captain_ I thought you could do better" hinata taunted sakura

Sakura glared but the smirked

"Two words hina-chan shadow clone"

Hinata's eyes widen when the clone disappeared and sakura was in front of her

Sakura kicked hinata in the stomach hinata was sent to the ground

Hinata got up and looked at sakura

Sakura and hinata perform hand signs

"Fire style phoenix flower no jutsu!" sakura yelled when flowers made out of fire came out of her mouth

"Wind style air bullets no jutsu" hinata blows out bullets made out of wind

Hinata watched as the jutsu's canceled each other out sakura was standing a cross from her

Black chakra starts to surround sakura like a cloak

Hinata's eyes widen

'_Sakura-chan stop don't do this' _hinata thought with unshed tears

'_**Kit you need to come down I don't know why you are losing control like this when it's just a sparring match'**_

'**Hell yea outer-chan it's just a sparring match not a fight to the death!'**

'_I don't know why I'm losing control like this it's just….I have a really bad feeling'_

'_**well calm down kit the girl over there is starting to get scared'**_

'**Yea hinata-chan is don't you remember how you lost control last time'**

'_How can I forget I lost someone important to me.'_

"_Weak pathetic I can't believe you guys chose her as hokage" madara says as he throws tsunade's almost dead body at them_

'_No!'_

"_Shishou!" sakura yelled as she caught tsuande_

_Sakura stares at tsunade's pale face tears streaming down her face_

_Sakura hands start glowing green trying to heal tsunade's wounds_

_She opens her eyes_

"_Sakura-chan"_

"_Shishou don't talk!" sakura said_

_Tsuande smiled and pushed sakura's hands away_

"_Let me heal you!" sakura begged she didn't want her shishou dyeing she already lost ino and shizune she couldn't lose anyone else right now_

_Tsuande shakes her head_

"_No don't save your chakra for someone else" tsuande said_

_Sakura shakes her head_

"_No! I don't want you to leave me to no please!" sakura begged more tears streaming down her face I was broken when shizune who was like a big sister to me was killed then my best friend dies and now my mother figure I won't be able to live with myself I wasn't able to save shizune or ino but I can save her_

"_No I'm fine…sakura-chan I have something for you i…I was going to give it to you on your birthday so It's an early birthday gift it's in my pocket grab it" shishou told me _

_Sakura put her hand in her shishou's pocket and found something that felt like a necklace sakura pulled it out and looked at it…..it was a necklace it had a heart as a locket sakura opened the locket and seen her and shishou sakura put it on and looked at shishou smiling_

"_Happy early birthday….saku…ra" tsuande closed her eyes _

_Sakura new her shishou….was gone_

'_Shishou'_

_A hand on sakura's shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts she looked to see who it was hinata her other best friend_

"_sakura-chan I'm sorry for your loss" she said with a frown _

"_Aww what a pity she's gone" madara said with a smirk_

_Sakura looked at him _

_Black chakra started surrounding sakura_

"_hinata-chan get away from her now!" naruto yelled as he pulled her away from sakura_

"_Wh-what's going on with captain!?" hinata asked_

_Naruto looked at sakura with a frown_

"_Sakura-chan is just…..like me" naruto said_

_Hinata looked shocked _

'_She's just like you naruto-kun'_

"**Madara! I'LL KILL YOU!" sakura said in dark voice**

"_Ah so you're the ten tails neko" madara said not feeling affected by so much chakra _

_By now sakura has three tails _

_Sakura attacked madara and tried to punch him it went through him_

"_We need to stop sakura!" naruto yelled_

"_How?" hinata asked_

"_We need to fight her" naruto said with a frown_

"_No! We'll hurt captain!" hinata said with unshed tears_

"_We have to you seen the cloak she has around her its burning her skin it's hurting her we have to stop her now!" naruto yelled_

'_Captain is being hurt by that we have to stop her' _

_The tears fell down hinata's face _

_Hinata ran at sakura _

"_No hinata-chan she'll hurt you even if she knows you!" naruto yelled_

_Hinata didn't listen_

"_Captain Stop please stop this!" hinata yelled with tears going down her face _

_Sakura looked hinata and sent one of her tails at her_

_Hinata stopped and closed her eyes while putting her hands up to protect herself when she realized the pain wasn't coming she opened her eyes_

"_naruto-kun!" hinata said_

_Naruto was in front of her in kyuubi form protecting her from sakura_

"_sakura-chan you need to stop!" naruto pleaded _

'_Who is it'_

"_Captain!"_

'_Who's there?'_

"_Stop it!"_

'_Naruto?'_

"_Captain please stop!"_

'_Hinata?'_

"_Sakura!"_

'_**Kit calm down now you almost hurt one of your friends'**_

'_Neko?'_

'_**Yes it is me calm down now!'**_

'_I'll try'_

_Everyone watched as the cloak around sakura disappeared _

"_Ahhh!" sakura screamed in pain from getting burned_

"_Captain" sakura looked to her side and seen hinata right next to her_

"_Hinata I'm…sorry" sakura said as she fell in to the darkness _

"sakura-chan!" sakura looked at hinata and seen the unshed tears

Sakura almost smiled but she felt like she was about to cough

Sakura took in a breath and the neko cloaked disappeared

"Captain!" sakura looked up and seen hinata right in front of her

"Here let me heal you" hinata said as she started healing sakura

Sakura smiled

"Let me help to" sakura said as she started healing hinata's arm

"Hinata I'm...sorry" sakura said with a frown

"n-no d-don't say that p-please just d-don't" hinata stuttered with tears going down her face "it reminds me of that d-day"

Sakura frowned

"t-there I'm done" hinata said she was about to get up but sakura pulled her in a hug

"Forgive me for scarring you I promise you will never see me like that again" sakura promised hinata

Hinata hugged her back

"I'm holding you to that sakura-chan" hinata said as she pulls back

"Want to go get ramen hinata-chan?" sakura asked

"Sure come on" hinata said

"No you go on I'll be on the way soon ok?"

"Ok sakura" hinata said as she disappeared into leaves

Sakura starts to cough

'_Why…why does it have to be me why!' _sakura thought while coughing

The tears start to fall down her face

'**Outer-chan if it makes you happy you won't die alone I'll be there and neko will to' Inner tried to smile but failed terribly **

'_Th-thank that means a lot inner' _sakura replied sarcastically

'**Sorry' inner said**

Sakura stops coughing and looks at the blood

'_There's more blood than last time' _sakura thought while the tears stopped falling

Sakura sighed

"I have little time and so much to do" sakura said with a frown

'_neko can you heal me as much as you can'_

'_**sure' neko replied while sending her chakra to sakura's lungs to heal them best she could**_

After a couple minutes

'_**there I did as much as I could because I can't heal it all the way and there's no cure for this' neko said**_

'_I know but thanks' sakura said_

'_**you're welcome' neko replied**_

Sakura got up and started to go to the ramen shop__

'_forgive me hinata I don't have much time with you'_

Sakura sighed and put her hands in her pockets and continued her way to ichiraku to meet hinata

_Sakura was walking down the street with a smile on her face _

"_sakura-chan!" someone yelled from behind her _

_She turned around to see her best friend and brother_

"_hinata-chan naruto hey!"_

_They smile_

"_we were wondering sakura-chan do you want to go get ramen with us?"_

_Sakura smiled_

"_sure!"_

"_to ichiraku!" naruto yelled grabbing a hold of hinatas hand_

_Sakura giggled at hinatas red face they been together for two years and she still acts this way_

_Sakura followed them_

"_here we are!"_

"_hey naruto what will it be?"_

"_I want a pork ramen and hinata-chan will have the same what about you sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura opened her mouth to say something but someone yelled to her_

"_captain!"_

_Sakura turned around to see an anbu that's on her squad_

"_what is it weasel?" she said emotionless_

"_we have a mission captain the hokage said to bring the whole team!"_

_Hinata frowned she won't be spending time with her soon to be husband _

_Sakura seen this_

"_Fine I need you to round up hawk and pig"_

"_What about fox?"_

"_She's not coming so were replacing her with pig for now go we'll meet up at the hokage tower!"_

_Weasel nodded and took off _

_Hinata looked shocked _

"_b-but captain I have to go I'm on your team I don't think hokage-sama will be happy"_

_Sakura smiled_

"_Don't worry we'll be fine all you need to do is spend time with naruto"_

_Hinata smiled_

"_Thank you!"_

"_I have to go now"_

"_good luck captain!"_

_Sakura smirked_

"_bye!"_

_Sakura disappeared _

Sakura clenched her fist

'_that's when it all went downhill for me as captain'_

"_sakura where is hinata and why is ino here?" tsuande asked_

"_I decided to take fox off this mission so she can be with uzumaki so I picked pig to be her replacement for this mission"_

_Tsuande sighed_

"_fine your mission is to go get a scroll it's in rain at a temple"_

_Sakura looked at her from her cat mask _

"_What's so important about this scroll hokage-sama?"_

_Tsuande looked at her thoughtfully deciding if she should tell her or not_

_She sighed she'll tell her_

"_it's a special scroll people say it can give you power or give you immortality some even say…it can bring you back in time to change everything but there's a catch if you change anything it will only be replaced with something even more dramatic than what happened before that's why we need this scroll we can't let it fall in to evil hands its already in rain and madara is in rain so I'm sending you out to get it you are the most powerful team in the village"_

_Sakura looked at her in shock but she couldn't see it because her face was hidden by the mask_

"_we will bring the scroll back to you!" sakura said as she looked at her team_

"_we leave in ten minutes be ready we might be in for a fight if we run in to the uchiha's"_

"_hai!"_

_Sakura watched her team disappear _

_Sakura walked to the door and opened it_

"_sakura-chan…be safe"_

"_I always am" and with that sakura closed the door_

_Tsuande thought sakura couldn't hear her so she said some words _

"_you always say that…and every time you come back half dead"_

Sakura frowned

'_she's right I always did come back half dead'_

"_ready?"_

"_hai!"_

"_lets go!"_

_They all took off to the trees_

'_if we keep going at this speed we will make it to rain in three days'_

_And like sakura thought they made it to rain in three days _

"_captain what do we do?" hawk asked _

"_we split up hawk you go with weasel pig with me"_

_They all node _

_Hawk and weasel take off_

"_let's go pig"_

"_hai…forehead"_

_Sakura smirked_

"_come on!"_

_They went east not noticing the two figures following them_

"_sakura-chan you think we can hurry this up i want to get back to shika-kun you do know we have been married for about seven months now I hate being away from him to long!"_

"_fine then come on"_

_Sakura and ino went faster they kept running until they were in front of the temple_

"_We found it!"_

_Sakura nodded_

"_pig you stay out here and guard while I go get the scroll"_

"_hai!"_

_Sakura ran inside_

"_I need to be careful just in case there's-" kunai's were thrown at sakura in lightning speed sakura was able to dodge all of them_

"_booby-traps"_

_Sakura kept running dodging all the weapons thrown at her that she can_

_Sakura came to a complete stop when she sees a scroll she was about to pick it up when she sees writing on the wall_

"_Who shall use this will be cursed by their fate for using this take my heed and leave or else" sakura read a loud _

_Sakura shook her head this is a mission_

_Sakura grabbed the scroll and put it in her pouch and ran to the exit _

_When sakura was near the exit she heard a scream_

_Her eyes widen she knows that scream!_

"_INO!" she yelled as she ran faster _

_When sakura ran out of the temple she was met with a bloody blond and two uchiha's in front of her_

"_ino…"she whispered tears gathering in her eyes _

_Ino moved her head to the side and looked at sakura _

_The two uchiha's looked at sakura to and smirked_

_Sakura glared at the uchiha's and took her katana out of its sheath on her back_

_Sakura appeared in front of them and brought her sword down madara dodged it and sasuke took his kusanagi out and blocked her katana_

_Sakura put more pressure on the blade_

"_I'll…kill…you!" sakura yelled as she put even more pressure on the blade_

_Sasuke smirked but it came off when he heard a crake he looked at his sword and seen it about to break he looked back at sakura in shock but he didn't react fast enough when his sword broke in half_

_Sakura smirked and kicked sasuke in the stomach _

_Sasuke was sent back and broke a couple of trees_

_Sakura stared at him while taking her cat mask off and throughing it to the ground and cracking _

_Sasuke stood up and put his hand in front of his mouth and coughed up blood_

_Sakura smirked _

_Sasuke glared_

"_damn you haruno!"_

"_what are you doing here uchiha!"_

_Madara smirked_

"_you know what we want now give it to us o-" he was cut off when kunai and shrunken were thrown at him_

_They went through him_

_Two people appear beside sakura_

"_captain"_

_Sakura nodded to them_

"_hold of madara and I'll take on sasuke" sakura said sheathing her sword_

_They node and attack madara_

_Sakura looked at sasuke_

"_I think it's time we settle this as team seven"_

"_yea" and with that we attack each other_

_Sasuke through a kick at her head sakura ducked and sent a kick to his knee he jumped to a void it sakura and sasuke jump back _

_Sasuke took a kunai out and ran at sakura_

_Sakura took her sword out and ran at sasuke_

_They clash _

_Sasuke looks into sakuras emerald eyes and sees pain sadness and hatred all pointing toward to him_

_Sakura looks into his sharingan eyes and sees hatred not to the village or anybody else….to her_

_They jump back again_

_Sasuke did hand signs_

_Sakura couldn't hear what jutsu he is saying because one of her comrades is screaming in pain_

_Sakuras eyes widen_

"_HAWK!"_

_Then she heard another one_

"_WEASEL!"_

_Sakura didn't have time to react when a fire ball was coming at her she jumped to a void it but her arm got burned making her drop her katana _

_Sakura bit her lip from crying out in pain_

_Sasuke appeared in front of her with a kunai she put her arms up to block the attack _

_Sasuke brought the kunai down and cut sakura's arms badly _

_Sakura kicked him again_

"_basterd" she said_

_Sakura did hand signs _

"_earth style earth spikes!"_

_Spikes came from the ground all you could hear was sasuke's pain scream_

_Sakura smirked_

"_you forgot about me"_

_Sakura's eyes widen and she turned around to get punched in the stomach_

_Sakura hit a tree_

'_I thought….no hawk weasel!'_

_Madara walked in front of her and lifted her chin_

"_nice try"_

_Sakura's eyes widen in pain as madara stabbed her in the stomach with her own sword_

_Sakura screamed_

_Inos eyes open_

'_who's scream is that?...sakura?'_

_Ino pulled herself up and looked at the sight before her there lay hawk and weasels dead bodies_

_She turned her head again and her eyes widen at the sight before her_

'_sakura!' she thought as she pulled herself to her feet and ran to them_

_Madara pulled her sword out of her and through it to the ground_

_Sakura looked at him_

"_now give me the scroll and I'll let you go or else"_

_Sakura glared at him_

"_never!"_

_Madara smirked_

"_just the answer I wanted to hear"_

_Madara punched her in the stomach then the face_

_He let her go and kicked her through the tree _

_Sakura screamed again_

_Madara smirked as he put chakra in his fist_

_Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the final blow accepting death _

_When she didn't feel any pain she opened her eyes_

_Her eyes widen at the sight before her_

_Ino was standing in front of her with madara's fist in her stomach _

_Sakura looked at madara and seen he was shocked but something caught her attention red tags_

_Her eyes widen paper bombs!_

_She grabbed ino and jumped on a tree_

_There was a huge explosion_

_When it cleared madara was badly hurt holding an injured sasuke on his shoulder_

_He glared at them_

"_we'll be back to finish are business" and with that they disappear_

_Sakura heard a cough and looked down _

"_ino!" she called out to her best friend_

"_f-forehead…(cough)….i won't m-make…it" she said panting_

_Sakura stared at her in shock_

"_no you will make it I'll heal you now!" sakura said putting on a fake smile even though she knows it's too late to save her friend_

"_forehead…..you of…all people should…know I won't….make it" ino said looking sakura in the eyes_

_Sakura felt the tears fall finally_

"_please no not you ino please!"_

"_s-sakura…..I'm happy….w-we were….friends…"ino said having a harder time breathing_

_Sakura just kept crying_

_She doesn't give a fuck if the number one rule of a shinobi is to never show emotion _

_She will cry for the person that was like a sister to her and a friend her very first friend _

"_Me to p-pig me to" sakura said crying even more_

_Ino looked up at the cloudy sky and smiled_

"_Tell o-okaa-san and otou-san….I l-l-love t-them" ino said crying_

_Sakura smiled through the tears_

"_I will anything else?"_

_Ino cried harder now_

"_Y-yes….tell…shika-kun…I love him….and….I'll always will" ino said closing her eyes forever_

_Sakura stared at her_

"_Wake up…wake up please!" sakura cried wishing her best friend was pulling a stupid prank on her_

"_INO!"_

"_I hope ino is fine" said the worried nara_

"_She will shikamaru sakura-chan will make sure of that there best friends!"_

"_I hope so naruto" shikamaru said as he went to reach his tea cup but stopped when it cracked "that's not good"_

_Now naruto was getting worried_

_Sakura just stared at her dead squad _

"_I couldn't protect you all I'm sorry" sakura said as she watched her clones carry her dead squad_

_Sakura's eyes widen as she fell to the ground coughing when the coughing died down she looked at her hand_

"_blood"_

'_I need to get home fast' she thought as she jumped in the trees but before she could move again she coughed up blood again_

"_I need to get home faster and take my medicine for this sickness i guess I'll use it put your hand on my shoulder all of you" they all did and sakura did hand signs "transport no jutsu!" and sakura and everyone disappeared_

_Tsuande was just doing her paper work when she was interrupted by someone transporting into her office _

"_who the hell I-" she stopped dead in her track when she seen the bloody sight of sakura and her dead squad_

"_the mission was a success" sakura said as she put the scroll on the desk_

"_sakura who cares about the damn mission look at you and your team!"_

"_deceased team"_

_Tsuande stared at her with wide eyes _

"_you mean….?"_

_Sakura nodded her head_

"_just don't tell anyone were back yet or about the team"_

_Tsuande nodded and walked to sakura and started healing her sakura looked at tsuande and seen regret in her eyes_

_she should of never gave them this mission!_

_Sakura sighed and fixed her eyes on ino's motionless bloody body_

_Tsuande felt a wet substance on her hand and looked at sakura and seen she's crying_

"_ino…" she head sakura whispered "I wish I could of stopped them"_

_Tsuande looked away and continued healing her _

"_good news you don't have an internal bleeding at all and I healed almost all of you injuries"_

_Sakura nodded wiping her eyes of the tears_

"_now you three" tsuande pointed to the clones "take them to the morgue and make sure no one sees you"_

_They all node and disappear_

"_great they used the transport jutsu oh well" sakura said as she felt them all poof away now _

"_so what do we do now"_

"_call in ino's parents shikamaru naruto and hinata"_

_Tsuande nodded as she wrote a letter to all the people asked to come telling them that it is an emergency so come fast _

_No later than fifteen minutes they all walk in _

"_you wanted to s-" they all stop and stare at the bloody pinkette_

"_sakura!?"_

_Sakura looked at them_

"_if your back then that means ino is back to right" shikamaru said looking at sakura "but where is she?"_

_Sakura looked down_

"_tell me sakura where is my daughter!?"_

"_where is my wife!?"_

_Sakura sighed and stood up she walked to shikamaru and grabbed his hand and put something in his hand_

_Shikamaru looked at his hand_

_Everybody's eyes widen at the objects _

_There in shikamaru's hand was ino's forehead protector and wedding ring covered in her blood _

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect her but she thought off you in her final moments she wanted me to tell you she loves you" sakura said walking out the door the only things she heard were ino's mother cry and hinata _

"_my baby! Bring her back!" inos mother screamed_

"_Ino-chan I should have gone on that mission not you!" hinata said crying into narutos chest_

_Naruto hugged hinata_

"_its going to be okay ino was okay with going on the mission for you hinata-chan" naruto said_

"_b-b-but she's gone now!" hinata screamed _

"_I know but its not going to affect you the most hina-chan"_

"_i-I know its going to affect shikamaru sense it was his wife and….." hinata trailed off_

"_sakura-chan she's going to feel like this is her fault because she couldn't protect ino and there best friends and friends are supposed to protect each other" naruto said_

"_T-tsuande-sama"_

_Tsuande looked at hinata_

"_yes?"_

"_the rest of the tea-" hinata was caught off by tsuande_

"_dead sakura was the only survivor she came here covered in wounds and her teams blood but most of the blood was hers and….inos"_

_Hinata cried even more now knowing sakura could have lost her life on the mission_

"_What was that damn mission you sent them to their deaths!" naruto yelled/asked_

_Tsuande sighed_

"_it was to gather a scroll that was so important that we can't afford it to get into the wrong hands and if it did all hope will be lost it was at a temple in rain…and the uchiha's are in rain you can guess who they ran into but sakura still got the scroll" tsuande said looking down feeling tears coming to her eyes but blinking them for they go away there be tears later right now she can't cry_

_Naruto stared in shock_

"_sasuke he wouldn't…no shikamaru" naruto said now staring at the nara but it hurt staring at him knowing that his team mate killed the naras wife._

_He kept staring watching the nara cry while still staring at the objects in his hand _

"_Hey I'm ino yamanaka are dads are friends!"_

"_I don't know why you always play shoji!"_

"_I'll sure hate to be on your team lazy ass"_

"_Shikamaru help!"_

"_Come on lets help sakura!"_

"_Come on shikamaru beat her with a sixteen hit combo!"_

"_Congrates you're a jounin!"_

"_Asuma-sensei!"_

"_I want revenge to shikamaru"_

"_Good job shika!"_

"_I'm happy you safe"_

"_Yes I'll marry you!"_

"_Sakura is my maid of honor!"_

"_I do!"_

"_I love you shika-kun!"_

"_Shika-kun I have to go I have a mission it seems I have to fill in for fox!"_

"_Sakura is my captain right now!"_

"_Don't worry I'll be fine"_

"_I'll come back alive that's a promise!"_

"_Bye shika-kun I love you!"_

_Shikamaru dropped to his knees and screamed the name that meant the most to him_

"_INO!" shikamaru's screamed_

_Sakura closed her eyes after hearing shikamaru scream her name_

"_I'm ino, yamanaka ino"_

"_I heard you like sasuke-kun too"_

"_I won't lose to you!"_

"_Forehead!"_

"_I win forehead!"_

"_I'm sitting next to sasuke-kun!"_

"_Give up I'll win sasuke!"_

"_You crybaby sakura!"_

"_You're wrong you bloomed into a beautiful flower"_

"_Let's be friends again sakura"_

"_Don't scare me like that forehead I thought we lost you!"_

"_Sakura me and shika-kun are getting married and I want you to be my maid of honor!"_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_You're my best friend forehead!"_

"_I care about you sakura…so please stop taking on those dangerous solo missions you always come back half dead!"_

"_I love you forehead!" _

"_were best friends we will never betray each other!"_

"_s-s-sakura I'm so sorry for your lost"_

"_sakura-chan you think we can hurry this up i want to get back to shika-kun you do know we have been married for about seven months now I hate being away from him to long!"_

"_s-sakura…..I'm happy….w-we were….friends…"_

Sakura clenched her fist her nails digging into her skin drawing blood

"we were only nineteen!"

She punched the nearest thing near her a fence

She pulled hand back and looked at it and seen it bleeding

She sighed and healed it

"There you are sakura I was getting worried!"

Sakura looked up

"Hinata"

Hinata smiled and grabbed sakura's hand

"Come on I'm hungry!"

Sakura smiled

"me to"

'_Hinata is the only one that can really make me smile'_


End file.
